grabbedbytheghouliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonus Book
A Bonus Book is a book with the Rareware logo on it. Every time a room is entered, it has one hidden somewhere in it. Every 5 books gets Cooper a Bonus Challenge. Locations Here is a list of all Bonus Book locations. Missing locations will be added soon. Chapter 1: The Rescue 1. Grand Hall: On the stairs 2. Trophy Room: Just outside of the exit door (collected automatically at the end of the room) 3. Billiard Room: In the corner next to the trophy 4. Gaming Room: On a rocking chair near the television 5. Billiard Room: On the left of the grandfather clock 6. Lower Corridors: Behind a pillar near the bars 7. Cinema: On a large shelf to the left of the fireplace 8. Gaming Room: In the playpen 9. Basement: In a sarcophagus towards the end of the corridor 10. Relic Store: On the ground cornered by two green crates towards the middle of the room 11. Ye Olde Archives: On a cardboard box near the exit door 12. Cellar: Behind a blue crate in the upper-left corner Chapter 2: The Restoration 1. Kitchen: On a stove across from the entrance door 2. Scullery: In the old-fashioned dishwasher to the right of the entrance 3. Lower Corridors: In a small room across from the exit door 4. Embassy Ballroom: In a hall to the left of the mummy 5. Conservatory: Behind the bench just inside the door 6. Boathouse: Behind the shelf just inside the door 7. Lighthouse Store: Too the right of the entrance door 8. Lighthouse Living Quarters: Next to the toilet on the right 9. Lighthouse Lantern Room: In the small barrels behind the railing 10. Lighthouse Living Quarters: In the bathtub 11. Lighthouse Store: Left of the entrance 12. Boathouse: In the treasure chest in the middle of the room 13. Dining Room: On the table, next to the Zombie Pirate Captain 14. Embassy Ballroom: On the table farthest from the exit door 15. Lower Corridors: In the room across from the entrance, this time hidden in a different corner 16. Scullery: In the empty sink 17. Kitchen: In the room behind the stove 18. Freezer: On a shelf 19. Garbage Yard: In a pile of garbage near the big window, sticking out of an old cabinet 20. Wood Shed: At the base of a large plant with three spiders on it 21. Farmyard: In the meat grinder near the door 22. Chicken Shed: On a bale of hay towards the back of a stack 23. Farmyard: Leaning on the fence post with the Imp on top and skeletons that jump out when you get close 24. Workshop: At the base of a table roughly strait ahead from the entrance door 25. Lower Corridors: In a jar next to the exit door 26. Pantry: In a barrel next to the exit door 27. Kitchen: Near the entrance to the Freezer 28. Grand Hallway: Held by a Haunted Painting 29. Cloak Room: Behind the curtain of the window with bottles on it 30. Sitting Room: In the grandfather clock 31. Music Room: On an accordion near a window to the side of the entrance 32. Walled Garden: Behind a windowbox in front of the porch 33. Study: On the windowsill 34. Music Room: Held by Hunchy 35. Sitting Room: Under the sofa in the corner 36. Cloak Room: In the green chest 37. Grand Hallway: On the bookshelf near the stairs 38. Kitchen: In a green shelf 39. Cellar: Behind a crate near the entrance 40. Ye olde Archives: In a small box on the floor near the exit Chapter 3: The Riddle 1. Grand Hallway: In a jar behind a bench near the door 2. Housekeeping Store: Near the picture of a Jiggy 3. Crivens' Quarters: In his dresser near the bed 4. Housekeeping Store: Held by the Warlock 5. Grand Hallway: In front of the door to the Baron's Quarters 6. Upper Corridors: In a vase behind the mob of traitor mummies 7. Bathroom: In the toilet 8. Schoolroom: In an object next to Roysten 9. Infirmary: Next to the boarded-up door in the hidden hallway behind the dresser 10. Dunfiddlin Cottage Garden: Held by a Vampire 11. Greenhouse: Between two pumpkins towards the middle of the room 12. Potting Room: In a pot on a table near the exit door 13. Greenhouse: In a pile of mushrooms in a corner across from the entrace 14. Dunfiddlin Cottage Garden: Behind a bush OUTSIDE of the fence 15. Dunfiddlin Cottage: In the freezer that opens when the zombies come out after the warlock is defeated 16. Work Shop: In the first safe from the entrance 17. Farmyard: In the stone wheel near the entrance 18. Foundry: In the barrel next to the fire 19. Stables: on top of a box underneatha trough 20. Foundry: In the barrel next to the pile of coal 21. Farmyard: Held by a Jessie and Clyde 22. Woodshed: A medusa has it 23. Garbage Yard: In the dumpster nearest the exit (not the 360 weapon) 24. Ffffreezer: Inside a freezer where the mummy is 25. Kitchen: At the bottom of the stairs near the door to the Skullery 26. Laundry: In a washing machine 27. Servant's Dormitory: Held by the haunted door at the exit 28. Servant's Bathroom: In the metal container with the cursed mummy inside, which opens after the challenge is complete 29. Attic: Next to the dresser, around the corner 30. Grand Hallway: In the bust, near the big door at the first landing of the stairs 31. Experiments Chamber: In one of the large computers in the room with windows 32. Krackpot's Lab:In the freezer/vault where the Jessie and Clydes come from 33. Experments Chamber: In a set of locker doors 34. Grand Hallway: Behind a large green door on the side of the room Chapter 4: The Reckoning 1. The Baron's Quarters: In a table in the bathroom Chapter 5: The Race 1. Grand Hallway: In a jar near the exit door 2. Bathroom: In a cabinet near the toilet 3. Conservatory: In a pot near the exit 4. Dunfiddlin Cottage: In a dresser near Fiddlesworth's bed 5. Dining Room: In the pot to the right of the pivture of the werewolf on the far side of the room 6. Pantry: On a shelf somewhat out of the way 7. Relic Store: In a breakable sarcophagus standing towards the middle of the room 8. Laundry: In the second-closest washing machine from the entrance 9. Walled Garden: In a pot behind some bushes 10. Cinema: In the pot to the left of the fireplace 11. Lower Corridors: In the pot near the exit 12. In the jar on the table, to the left of the exit 13. In the dog bowl opposite the one where the girl is (on the right from the entrance) Trivia *In the opening sequence a Bonus Book can be seen among the books the Ghouly flips through. *In the Upper Corridors, a group of Bonus Books can be seen in the shape of a question mark in a barred-off area. *In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, Banjo has a Bonus Book in his Dumpster. Category:Game Mechanics